Best Thing to do with Soda
by induviduality-has-a-name-me
Summary: What happens when some unknown person gives Hiei something to entertain himself that winds up with him pulling a prank. Kuwabara fans may or mayn't like this - !


**Disclaimer** **I ****do not own**** Yu Yu Hakusho**

As an evilly grinning Hiei walked away from his favorite tree the thought running though his mind was prank them. So he decided to ignore his detest for human shopping places and walked in buying a great deal of a candy.

However this candy he wasn't planning on eating. Oh no he had far more sinister thoughts in mind. Unfortunately it seemed that the store was lacking the other ingredient he needed in order to pull off operation Prank Bananas (AN: yes random I know). So he paid for it with his money which I have no sane idea how he got. Then Hiei blipped to the nearest convenience store quickly paying for the substances.

Now he was going to prepare the traps. Hiei first tested of the mixture so as to see its effects. Needless to say it worked as he was told it would by someone who you may or may not know. A glance at the remains of the concoction spewed everywhere on the grass causing it to glitter causing very, very evil ideas of the possibilities of something like this.

He took a large needle and pierced the candies through running a string through them. His next step was to pin the string in such a way that when you open it the sting with candies in tow would drop straight into the liquid. He repeated the process for each of his team members well except for Yukina as well as Genkai, who wouldn't fall for it. Hiei then proceeded to remove the labels off of the containers and wrote on them the names of their favorite drinks with a silver permanent marker, silver so it could be read even by the orange haired baka.

He would have done so to Kurama as well but choose not to. The carrot topped man being his main target. Now to wait till dark to place it in their rooms for them to wake to a surprise they had not expected. So as a way to ease suspicions he added slips that said "happy fight day" tying them around the necks of the bottles hiding them in a tree cave, for safe keeping.

Returning completely unsuspected he just acted like normal, which wasn't hard to do just be quiet and annoyed when spoken to. Almost ages seemed to pass by as he waited for the sun to set when it finally did he left. The group thought Hiei was just going to find a decent tree to sleep in for the night, but unknown to them his intentions were not so.

Finding his hidden wonders he then waited for the sufferers to fall asleep. During that time he entertained himself by setting twigs on fire careful not to set the underbrush ablaze. When sufficient time had passed for them to have easily gone taking forty winks in a land of their creation he slipped into their rooms easily, and placed the drinks by the door for them to easily see.

Later that morning Yusuke stretched he had had a dream of dancing gummy worms that were causing him to drool but just as he was to eat one it disappeared and reappeared on his head and Puu danced with it jumping up and down. Followed by him being laughed at by the entire group Hiei of course throwing comments instead. Kuwabara trying to attack and eat the gummy worm but then when he caught it, it turned into a real worm in his mouth. Turning blue in the face and spitting it up "yuck yucky gross man that is a whacked dream you got. I'm never going in your dreams ever again yuck."

"Serves ya' rights snoop" laughing at the idiotic carrot top Yusuke shoving him through a wall that he created. By doing this it forced Kuwabara into his own dream and out of Yusuke's dream. With that he woke up laughing his head off cause the orange haired psychic was still fussing about the worm taste. "Aw get over it you shouldn't been in my dream in the first place" Yusuke pointing out his fault in the matter.

"Yeah whatever" Kuwabara resentfully said while standing up from his bed on the other side of the room. Entering the bathroom that was behind their room connected to the other rooms as well he then began to brush his teeth. He came out the room and then spotted the sodas "hey Yusuke check this out" Kuwabara pointed to the two, two liter bottles that had some kind of note attached they both walked over and read it. The slip of paper hastily attached to the bottles said "_Happy Fight Day_"

"That's odd I wonder who it's from" Yusuke suspicious of the "gifts"

"Who cares its soda what can they do to soda anyway scared are ya'" Kuwabara said like it was a contest. Then he twisted the cap to hear the familiar sound that often comes when one opens a new bottle.

"Wait idiot lets at least see if anyone else got any then we'll open it"

"I'm sure they have their own I mean why else would it be in our room?"

"Well then I guess you can use that tiny gray thing between your ears" he commented about that previous remark.

"Shut it Urameshi before I make you" yelled an infuriated Kuwabara

"Yeah I'll get back to you on that" he snickered back.

Just then they grabbed the bottles and took off out of the room to bring them with them to drink while they trained more on the poor trees. Unfortunately for Kurama who had liked those trees. Finally when they decided the trees were decimated enough for one day they stopped to rest

"Hey you want to drink your soda?" Yusuke asked instead of the dim wit.

"You bet ya'" he grinned impishly.

Meanwhile Hiei was just observing from a tree which had somehow been spared. _"Hnm now things get interesting"_ monitoring them waiting for the rigged trap to spring. Yusuke noticed a string fiber in the joint of the bottle where it connects to the cap.

A grin then emerged across his face pointing the bottle straight at Kuwabara "Kuwabara open your bottle in five, four, three, two, one, and open" then the soda hesitated but then suddenly it spewed out straight into the ginger haired baka's face. Who being the baka he was also got double whammies from his own soda, which he had pointed straight up, and as we all know "what goes up must come back down". With a twitch of the left corner of his mouth Hiei smirked life's not fair but payback is.

**I would like to point out that this was merely for laughs nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Well that's all for this one-shot.


End file.
